Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Alexandra * Training Robot 1 * Scylar Akatosh * Training Robot 2 Alexandra * Health: 143,940 ** Strength:97(121.25) ** Speed: 97(126.1) ** Stamina: 500/500(528.75/625) ** Mana: 0 ** Blast Gauge: 1/5 ** Equipment: Empowerment Headgear (speed x 1.3), Time Patrol Uniform (+25% Strength, +25% Ki damage, +25% Stamina), Energy Glove (+25% Ki damage) ** Effects: -25% Ki Attack Stamina cost, speed+30%, Strength +50% Ki damage +25%, Stamina, +25%, +2.5% Physical Damage Resistance ** Blast 1: Explosive Wave ** Blast 1: Afterimage ** Blast 2: Gravity Impact ** Blast 2: Endless Shoot ** Signature: Charge flight ** Ultimate:N/A ** Signature Transformation: N/A Scylar Akatosh * Health: 133,680/140,000 ** Strength: 93 ** Speed: 98 117.6 ** Stamina: 568/700 ** Mana: 0 ** Blast Gauge: 2/5 ** Equipment: Ninja Sword x2, Combat Gloves, Armored Uniform ** Effects: *** +20% Speed Sword x2Equipped *** +25% Physical Damage Gloves *** +20% Damage Resistance Uniform *** +25% Arcane Resistance Dragon *** +4% Speed/Strength Fight Starts Now!Inactive *** Ignore all damage from Signature, Counter, and Ultimate Attacks Intangibility/Active ** Blast 1: Pump Up ** Blast 1: Dragonian Mind ** Blast 2: Crushing Claw ** Blast 2: Quick Feet ** Signature: Dragon Artes: The Earthen Divide ** Ultimate: N/A ** Signature Transformation: Lord Mirak's True Son Training Bot 2 * Health: 73,465.8125/120,000 * Strength: 60 * Speed: 60 * Stamina: 425/500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: None * Effects: -25% Ki Attack Stamina Cost * Blast 2: All Clear * Blast 2: Gravity Impact * Ultimate: Super Electric Strike Training Bot 1 * Health: 101,168/120,000 * Strength: 60 * Speed: 60 * Stamina: 425/500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: None * Effects: -25% Ki Attack Stamina Cost * Blast 2: All Clear * Blast 2: Gravity Impact * Ultimate: Super Electric Strike Fight to 1HP! *"Hmmm. hello there!"-Alex waves at the dragonkin, noticing his presence. "Joining the Patrol? I have done so recently myself... Well... I'm sure we can beat these."-she speaks, before throwing out a simple assault. (10 ki balls) 5 hit 11367.1875 damage *Scylar stretches his back. "Ello there miss." he says as he grows out the blades in his arms. (Equip x2 ninja swords) "I just figured I might as well join the cause." he said before rushing at both boths, leaping back and forth, slashing at their wiring. Dual Sword slashes to each bot 4 hit each 8,370 each *Both bots seem to link up data streams flowing in their eyes the split off peppering both with ki blasts (10 each 3 hit both 2700 ti alex 2180 to scylar *"hmmm. Nasty little things, aren't they?"-she asks, although not sounding too serious off it. "Alright, alright...here we go."-and then she fires a few normal strikes, followed by a ki wave. (9 Ki balls 6 hit, 1 Explosive Wave miss 16335) *Scylar just shrugs. "I mean, these are just some tin cans. I love scrapping 'em," he said, as he dashed at Bot 1, slicing his blades against both of its sides and then its head before rushing over to Bot 2 and spinning rapidly down into the bots head. Dual Swords each all hit 10462 to both *Both bots continue to fire in rapid succession against the android and dragon with little breathing room in between the blasts(10 to each, 4 hit Alex, 3,360 damage. 5 hit Scylar, 4,200 damage) Fits my agenda Luciela lands in the middle of central city rather softly and looks around, her strange eyes looking around the area, before she suddenly lightly tapped the ground and released a small pulse of energy for some reason, mumbling to herself "This place seems perfect for my agenda." Aaron looked around the City aimlessly, searching for a shop that sold precious gems. He sees a woman, and walks over to her."Um, excuse me miss. Do you know where I can find a store that se-" He gasps when he sees her face."Luci?!" He exclaims in shock at her growth. Luciela turns to face him and tilts her head just a bit creepily before asking "Who are you and what do you want?" Luciela didn't seem to remember him all too well. Aaron blinks."Um. Does me catching you like a princess ring any bells?" He asks with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, it's you." Luciela responds and stares into his eyes, she seemed older and a bit more mature. "Why do you look so much older?" Aaron chuckles."Just a bit of dimensional transportation through the ethereal realm. A bit of magicc, a bit of science, my aging process is sped up with every rift I step through." He smiles."What about you? Why do you look older?" "I've recovered half of my former power and as such my body has changed." Luciela responds and suddenly goes up really close to Aaron, almost uncomfortably close. Aaron looks at her in the eyes."Um....Is there something I'm missing?" He asks, unfazed by her lack of space between them. "Not really." Luciela said, she seemed to be a bit playful now and decided to quickly stare into his eyes, almost immediately he started to feel a faint feeling of attraction, and at around the same time Luciela decided to kiss him on the forehead. Aaron blushes, staring into her eyes. His soul energy infused diamond necklace was beginning to glow a bright and wispy pink. Luciela stares into his eyes once more and smiles childishly before asking "So, how did that feel?" Aaron blinks a couple of times, before speaking up."It....Didn't feel natural." He say curiously. "You're probably not used to it or something." Luciela responds. Aaron lowers his eyebrows."No, it didn't feel natural. As in it felt supernatural...What are you hiding." His eyes glow a cyan as he inspects her soul. Luciela's soul was represented by a symbol, the one that her eyes had, and at first didn't seem too bad, though there was a hint of rage hidden inside, well, lots of it. Looking closer, Aaron notices a deep, and dark magic lurking in her soul. His eyes return to normal."So...You've got the attraction of something similar to a succubus...That's how you lured Umbras in, isnt it?" Luciela tilts her head and blinks and then says "That's not all." It must be noted that since her personality changes with power that you could potentially change her to something very innocent. Aaron frowns. "Its a big factor of it, isn't it." He says watching her carefully. "It really isn't. Also it was very rude of you to just stare into my soul like that." Luciela responded and looked around, almost disinterested. Aaron frowns. "I think I should be going now." "Before you do, have this." Luciela says, taking out 1,000 zeni and throwing it over to Aaron passively. Aaron catches it with a look of happiness."Thank you Luciela." He says smiling. He looks down, before quickly floating up to her."Before I go, have this." He kisses her on the forehead, and as he floats away, there is a spark of blue electricity, and after he is gone dark purple lotus flowers rain down upon her, as a sweet scent cascades the area. Luciela blushes and looks around for a bit, then the screen fades to black. The Beginning Luciela walks out of the battle location from before, she looked magestic and her expression was seductive even if nobody was around. Monarch is looking at her from above a building. "huh, she'developed a bit... but it's definitely her." He floats down in front of her. "Good afternoon, Luceila. I assume you remember me? Rather hard to forget a man in a butterfly mask." He says with a smirk Luciela eyes him for a bit and then responds "Monarch, was it?" and keeps her seductive expression on for the moment. Monarch smirks his eyes glow slightly "That's correct. We met at the concert not so long since, now, if you're interested I may have a bit of a proposition for you. I'm looking to form something of a team, I have another person in mind but you seemed to fit the bill." "Oh, you find interest in me? Don't embarrass me like that... Now, what are the specifics?" Luciela asks, acting a bit like she had a crush on him for a moment there, but swiftly returning to her normal behavior. Well, "Normal" is subjective. Monarch smirks "Don't play coy. Well you and I both have great goals, you wish to retake your old kingdom, I wish to revive the planet Vegeta. To achieve such feats it may take morally questionable techniques to say the least. I already have a plan set in motion to revive Vegeta. With the aid of Towa the time manipulator I am going to attempt to stop Frieza from blowing up planet vegeta and alter the timeline going on to live in said timeline where I am the planets savior. No doubt the time patrol will disagree with this method and will attempt to get in my way. You wish to retake your kingdom this will not occur without bloodshed once again the time patrol may interfere. As a unit however we have a chance of success and even if we fail if we're still a united force we could attempt another method. It will require working with Towa for the time being but whether my plan succeeds or fails I don't plan to be working under her for very long and with three of us we have a good chance of sucessfully making her life difficult so she won't be interfereing with us either. Working breifly with her however may give is a large power boost so when we leave her we will be neither Towas lackies or Time patrol, we'll be our own group with our own agendas. Alone the Time patrol outnumber and out power all of us. Together we can succeed in achieving our goals. Whether it be a quest for more power, a lost planet or the coup of a kingdom. We all having something to gain from this formation and nothing to lose." He says. Luciela listens, interested in what he was talking about before making her judgement. "I accept your offer, my king." Luciela answers, she appeared to have a bit of succubus like tendencies all of the sudden and as such sounded seductive in her current tone, and smirks as well. Monarch smirks "Heheh. My King. I think I like the sound of that. We still need to recruit the third member to our party. Akashi, the saiyan. His lust for power should have him more than willing to join our cause Queen Luceila. Have to say I'm liking the new appearance and attitude." He smirks. "I shall make way to talk to him now, you may accompany me if you so wish. If not we'll have to meet up another time so I can take the two of you to Towa, for now we do need to stay in her favour." "Of course i'll come with you, my king." Luciela responds, given that she is only part succubus she also starts blushing after a bit. Monarch grins. "Hahah I can see this being the start if a beautiful partnership." He says with a grin. "Come Luceila let us go find our knave Akashi." Luciela simply follows Monarch, inspecting him on the way. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds